The Story About One Muggle
by Hermione Jean McGonagall
Summary: Thanks for it pairing minerva fan on LJ - here is DebbieB. Петуния Дурсли размышляет о прошлом и настоящем. Неожиданно она встречает одну прекрасную ведьму... FEMSLASH
1. Chapter 1

Dedicate to dear Maggie Smith

Петуния Дурсли была маглой.

Даже те люди, которые не знали такого слова как «магл» могли бы точно сказать, что миссис Дурсли (а её муж особенно) не переносит ничего сверхъестественного.

Больше всего Петуния, или Тунья, как называли её в детстве, любила сплетни. Она могла подслушивать чужие разговоры не один час в день. А потом она с радостью делилась этими сплетнями с мужем и подругами.

У Петунии Дурсли была одна огромная тайна, которую она никогда не раскроет ни мужу, ни сыну.

Летом 1970 года Лили, младшая сестра Петунии, получила письмо из школы Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс. Эвансы узнали, что Лили - ведьма.

Почти сразу Тунья написала письмо самому Альбусу Дамблдору. Она ждала, что в ответном письме будет написано, что она тоже может учиться в Хогвартсе. Но нет. Профессор Дамблдор ответил, что увы, у неё нет магических способностей и она не сможет учиться в Хогвартсе.

В тот день Тунья закрылась у себя в комнате и плакала, уткнувшись в подушку.

Но потом, спустя больше десяти лет, она вышла замуж за Вернона Дурсли. Почти через месяц после старшей сестры, Лили вышла замуж за Джеймса Поттера.

И тогда Петуния Дурсли надела на себя маску. Она решила делать вид, что ненавидит магию и всех волшебников и ведьм. А также свою сестру, раз она была ведьмой.

Но на самом деле, где-то в глубине души, она не хотела быть маглой. Она хотела колдовать.

Каждый раз, когда Петуния заваривала какую-нибудь целебную траву, она представляла, что она – ведьма и варит зелье. Только эти мысли не давали ей отчаиваться.

Было лето 1989 года.

Вернон уехал куда-то развлечься с Дадли, а Петуния осталась дома, сказав что хочет побыть одна.

Миссис Дурсли отвела Гарри к миссис Фигг. Арабелла сказала, что скоро по телевизору будут показывать интересные мультики, так что Гарри не будет скучать.

Тунье было всё равно, что будет делать её племянник. Она была рада, что осталась одна. И тогда она решила снять с себя маску.

«Какое противное слово «магла», - думала Петуния. - «За что Лили достался этот Дар? Кто она такая? Чем она лучше? Почему я не могу колдовать? Почему?»

- Я хочу, - прошептала женщина.

Миссис Дурсли была слишком занята размышлениями, поэтому она не услышала хлопок, который раздался недалеко от их дома.

«Я говорю Вернону, что наш дорогой Дадлик задерживается в гостях у такого-то друга. Нет, всё во много раз хуже. Я знаю, чем занимается мой сын, но делаю вид, что он хороший мальчик. За что мне всё это?

Если бы Вернон узнал хоть о сотой доли моих желаний, он бы был в ярости. Он никогда не надевал маску. Он таким родился. Ему никогда не нравился Хэллоуин. А для нас с Лили этот праздник всегда был самым интересным.

Нет... нет... Сплетни, которые я рассказываю мужу и подругам - возможность не думать о том, что могло бы быть, если...»

Я хочу, - снова повторила Петуния.

Миссис Дурсли думала о том, что на самом деле, её сын - не примерный Дадлик, каким она видела его в собственных глазах. Нет, он - глупый, хулиган, который в будущем будет толще своего безразмерного отца.

К девяти годам Дадли плохо считал в пределах ста, получал двойки и тройки (хотя последнее было не так уж часто). Только по физкультуре у него было «четыре». Если бы он был бы худее, у него была бы самая высокая оценка, но увы, этот увалень не мог из-за своего веса выполнить некоторые упражнения.

Через некоторое время Петуния вышла на улицу.

Недалеко от дома она увидела какую-то женщину. Подойдя поближе, Тунья подумала почему-то по гэльски: «bonnie» (красавица).

Женщина никак не могла понять, почему она подумала не на родном английском языке.

Эта самая bonnie подошла к Петунии и спросила: «Вы - миссис Петуния Дурсли?»

- Да, - ответила Тунья, удивлённо.

- Мне нужно с вами поговорить.

- Кто вы? - сразу поинтересовалась миссис Дурсли.

- Я была деканом вашей сестры Лили Эванс.

И тогда Петуния Дурсли кое-что вспомнила.

Это случилось во время Рождественских каникул 1971-1972 годов.

Лили Эванс приехала домой на каникулы и стала рассказывать про Хогвартс. Тунья слушала с замиранием сердца и, одновременно, чуть не плакала.

Лили рассказывала о многом.

В конце концов, девочка рассказал про своего декана. Это была талантливая шотландская ведьма, черноволосая красавица, анимаг (могла превращаться в кошку) и т. д. и т. д.

Петуния представила себе черноволосую красавицу из Шотландии, облачённую в длинную мантию. Девочка очень сильно захотела оказаться рядом с этой удивительной женщиной.

Петуния Дурсли подумала, что знает, кто перед ней.

Вы - профессор Минерва МакГонагалл? - спросила Тунья.

- Да, - ответила ведьма.

- Мне тоже нужно с вами поговорить. Пойдёмте в дом.

Петуния и Минерва расположились в гостиной на уютном диване.

- Скажите, как вы здесь оказались? - поинтересовалась миссис Дурсли.

- С помощью перемещения в пространстве, то есть аппарации. Думаю, Лили рассказывала о том, как получила разрешение на аппарацию.

- Рассказывала, - ответила женщина и вздохнула.

- Не надо, прошу тебя. Пожалуйста, называй меня «Минерва», ладно?

«Эта удивительная женщина, с которой я так давно хотела встретиться, хочет, чтобы я называла её по имени?», - обрадовалась Петуния, но вслух сказала: «Хорошо, Минерва».

- Кстати, я давно хотела с тобой встретиться.

- Почему? - удивилась Петуния.

- Мне было очень жаль девочку, которая слишком сильно хотела быть ведьмой. - А почему ты хотела встретиться со мной?

- Лили рассказывала про своего декана. Благодаря её рассказам, я представляла себе прекрасную талантливую черноволосую ведьму.

- Лили действительно говорила, что я bonny (красивая)? - рассмеялась Минерва.

- А ты себя в зеркало видела?

- Да так, ничего особенного.

- Ты - самая прекрасная ведьма, которую я когда-либо встречала.

- Ты видела всего двух ведьм. Это слишком мало, чтобы делать такие выводы.

Петуния покачала головой.

- Если бы я училась в Хогвартсе, я бы сказала то же самое. Но, увы, я... - миссис Дурсли не смогла закончить фразу.

Минерва подвинулась к Петунии и прижала её к себе.

- Всё хорошо, Тунья, я рядом.

- Но я...

- Не важно, кто ты, главное, какой ты.

В это время в коридоре зазвонил телефон.

- Подожди, я скоро приду.

Когда Петуния вернулась, она сказала: «У мужа, Вернона, завтра начинается отпуск. Сегодня они с сыном Дадли поехали развлечься и по дороге встретили бабушку, мать Вернона. Она предложила погостить у них неделю».

Значит, целую неделю я буду вместе с этим мальчишкой Гарри.

- А ты не хочешь?

- А что мне отстаётся? Разве есть лучший вариант?

- Может быть... - ответила Минерва и прижалась губами к губам Петунии.

Сначала Тунья не могла поверить, что это произошло. Но, очень быстро она осознала происходящее и ответила на этот поцелуй. Более того, ей понравилось происходящее.

Наконец, они оторвались друг от друга. Ведьма посмотрела на Тунью и поняла, что ей понравилось то, что произошло. Тогда у Минервы возникла идея...


	2. Chapter 2

- Петуния, поедешь со мной?

- С тобой я поеду хоть на край света.

- На самом деле, мой дом находится в Шотландии. Это не край света.

- К тебе домой? - очень удивилась Петуния. - Когда?

- Сегодня, если ты хочешь.

- Конечно, хочу. А ты как думала?

Минерва не ответила. Она прекрасно знала, что Тунья согласится.

- А если твой муж опять... эээ... как несколько минут назад?

- Он позвонил по телефону, - подсказала женщина. - Не волнуйся, больше Вернон не будет звонить. Он с Дадли сообщил, где они будут находиться и больше его ничего не волнует.

- Да... Хороший у тебя муж.

- Муж-то хороший, а вот сын... Тупой хулиган. Если бы я знала, что Вернон будет звонить домой, то нам пришлось бы как-то выкручиваться.

- Сочувствую, - сказала Минерва искренне.

- Спасибо, дорогая.

- Когда ты будешь собираться?

- Немного позже. - С этими словами Тунья обняла Минерву и прижалась губами к её губам.

Мисс МакГонагалл не ожидала такого поворота событий. Но это не повлияло на её реакцию.

Первый поцелуй закончился намного раньше этого.

- Теперь будешь собираться?

Тунья не сдерживала эмоции, поэтому сказала: «Если там тоже...»

- Может быть... - уклончиво ответила ведьма. Минерва понимала, что не сможет спать одна. Но Тунья не должна узнать об этом раньше времени.

Вскоре миссис Дурсли собрала всё необходимое.

- Тунья, ты готова?

- Как видишь.

- Хорошо, тогда пошли. Мы должны найти безлюдное место.

- Аппарация, - сообразила Петуния.

- Парная аппарация, ты права. Наверно, ты знаешь, что никто не должен нас видеть?

Тунья кивнула головой.

XXX

Минерва взяла Петунию за руку. Через несколько мгновений они оказались около дома Минервы.

- Добро пожаловать, Петуния Дурсли.

- Спасибо, Минерва, - сказала Тунья и улыбнулась.

Ведьма поняла, что не может сдержаться.

«Не сейчас, позже...» - сказала себе Минерва, в то время как они заходили в дом.

Мисс МакГонагалл закрыла дверь и все разумные мысли вылетели у неё из головы. В тот же миг она обняла стоящую рядом Петунию и прижалась губами к её губам.

Ведьма поняла, что Тунья рада происходящему. Миссис Дурсли почти мгновенно ответила на поцелуй. Она мечтала об этом и её мечта осуществилась.

- О, Мерлин, - произнесла Минерва, когда они смогли оторваться друг от друга.

- Что случилось?

- Мне понравилось, - призналась Минерва и улыбнулась.

- Мне тоже, дорогая.

XXX

- Ничего себе, хорошо ты живёшь, - сказала Тунья, когда совершила экскурсию по дому.

- Лучше бы я жила в небольшом доме, но не одна.

- Ты уже не одна. Всё будет хорошо, Минерва.

- Спасибо, дорогая.

- А как же Ара? - спросила Минерва через несколько минут.

- Кто? - не поняла Петуния.

- Моя подруга - сквиб Арабелла Фигг, к которой ты отвела Гарри.

- И что же делать? - ужаснулась Петуния.

- Так... Ладно, я пошлю её письмо с совой. Я напишу, что Гарри должен пожить у неё неделю.

- Спасибо! - обрадовалась Петуния и обняла Минерву.

XXX

Пришло время ложиться спать.

- Минерва, ты не сказала, где я буду спать.

- Хорошо, сейчас покажу, - ответила ведьма и повела Петунию в свою спальню.

Когда они были недалеко от спальни Минервы, Тунья спросила: «Туда? Это... правда?»

- Не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, - соврала мисс МакГонагалл.

- Твоя спальня... - прошептала женщина.

- А ты, об этом! Да, мы будем спать вместе. Если ты хочешь.

- Естественно, хочу.

Впервые в жизни Минерва легла в кровать не одна.

И так будет каждый день - Минерва и Петуния в кровати Минервы.

XXX

XXX

Петунья вернулась домой и обнаружила, что муж уже дома.

- Родители сказали, что мы с Дадли можем гостить у них до конца лета. Хочешь поехать с нами? - спросил Вернон у жены.

- Нет, лучше я останусь дома.

XXX

Утром Петунья уже была одна.

Несколько минут назад миссис Дурсли закончила завтракать. Она заметила, что в сторону её дома летит сова.

«Минерва...» - только успела подумать женщина.

Через пару минут Петуния отвязала письмо от лапы совы.

«Петуния, дорогая,

надеюсь, Вернон не увидел сову, а то... сама понимаешь.

Пожалуйста, напиши хоть что-нибудь.

Надеюсь, у тебя всё в порядке?

Минерва»

Петуния знала, что хочет Минерва. Она хотела того же.

«Минерва, любимая,

Вернон и Дадли будут гостить у родителей Вернона до конца лета. Вернон приехал вчера, чтобы спросить, не хочу ли я поехать к его родителям.

Естественно, я отказалась.

Пожалуйста, аппарируй ко мне. Я буду ждать тебя.

Тунья»

XXX

Когда Минерва получила ответ, она не могла поверить, что то, что написано - правда. Тем не менее, это было на самом деле.

Через полчаса мисс МакГонагалл была на Прайвет Драйв.

XXX

- Значит, Гарри будет жить у Арабеллы до конца лета. Кстати, ему там нравится.

- Я рада за него, - сказала ведьма.

- Ещё больше ты рада за нас, не так ли, Минерва?

- Ты права, - согласилась мисс МакГонагалл.

Почти сразу Минерва поцеловала Тунью.

- А теперь аппарируем обратно ко мне домой, - сказала Минерва.

XXX

XXX

Пятого июля 1990 года миссис Петуния Дурсли вышла из дома номер четыре на улице Прайвет Драйв.

В нескольких шагах от дома сидела полосатая кошка, у которой были отметины вокруг глаз.

- Здравствуй, Минерва. - С этими словами Тунья взяла кошку на руки и зашла в дом.

Через несколько минут в гостиной сидели две женщины - Минерва МакГонагалл и Петуния Дурсли.

- Ты... вернулась? - еле выговорила Петуния.

- Я всегда буду возвращаться, Тунья, запомни это.

- Вернон с Дадли уехали отдыхать до конца лета.

- Значит, нам снова повезло.

- Нам _очень_ повезло.

То, что произошло летом 1989 года, повторилось снова.

И так будет каждое лето.


End file.
